1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, an information display method, and a storage medium storing a program for displaying information, in which a point designated by a user is displayed with respect to a series of images including analysis target points of a moving object and the analysis target points of the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the information display apparatus that displays a graph of a function expression, an image can be displayed in a background in order that a learning effect is enhanced by correlating an event in a real life and graph contents with each other. More particularly, in the information display apparatus, a series of images illustrating a state of a movement of an object is stored while correlated with the graph. When a user designates one point on the graph, the image that illustrates the object moving to the designated position is displayed in the background.
As to a learning method for correlating the event in the real life and the graph contents with each other, contrary to the above procedure, it is conceivable that object positions in each of the series of images is designated with a pen and a designated point is displayed at each designated position to draw the series of designated points that are of analysis target points of the moving object.
However, when the object position in each image is simply designated to draw the series of designated points, the designated points overlap each other in a movement in which the object passes through the same position a plurality of times like a pendulum movement, a movement destination of the designated point is hardly recognized.